


Fall

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: "Steve, Let me go," Hermione yelled. "No, I won't let you go," Steve said. One Shot ficlet





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is old work from Fanfiction.net

* * *

Hermione stood on top of a skyscraper on a mission with Captain America fight as they were surrounded by Hydra Agents.

"Down," Steve commanded.

Hermione hit the ground as Steve threw his shield hitting as many Hydra agents as possible. Jumping back up Hermione was back in a fight with an agent before flipping him off the top of the building. She didn't see the other agent coming from behind her kicking her in the back. Going over the ledge she screamed, scrambling to grab the edge of the building. Looking up the leader of the team against them stood over her with an evil grin as he stepped on her fingers causing her to scream out, snatching her finger from under his boot. She was holding on by one hand.

Steve was pinned down on his back by Agents before getting out from under them. He made quick work of them knocking them out. Hearing a scream, his heart dropped as he watched Hermione flip over the side of the building, the man began stepping on her fingers as she screamed again.

Rage filled him as threw his shield again as hard as he could to slam the last person of the roof. Running over he jumped sliding over grabbing Hermione's arms just as she had slipped.

"I got you." Steve panted, meeting her panic-filled eyes. "I'm gonna pull you up."

Hearing on of the rooftop door slam open Steve looked back seeing another set of men running at him.

"Steve, Let me go," Hermione yelled.

"No, I won't let you go," Steve said, kicking the first man from him. He felt Hermione slide little.

"Steve, trust me. Please let me go." Hermione said.

Sharing one last glance with Hermione, he let her drop, with no time to think about he had done. He was right back to the fight again. He registered a cracking sound in the distance before hearing it again on the roof. He couldn't believe his eyes Hermione was standing before him using something he could only believe to be something of Stark's technology. She took them all out in a matter of minutes.

"You're okay?" Steve said running over to her, he dropped his shield taking her in his hands, looking over her.

She smirked up at him. "I told you to trust me didn't I?"

Steve sighed in relief before pulling her against him sealing their lips together.

"I am just glad you're okay," Steve whispered pulling back.

"Of course, I am." Hermione smiled.

A familiar clank of armor sounded behind them, looking back Tony Stark was standing behind them lowering his face shield he shook his head at the pair.

"I came here as back up and you two are making out on a rooftop. There's a battle going on let's get back to work." Tony let his face shield snap back into place hovering back into the air. "Oh, and it's about damn time with you two. We have all had bets going, looks like I won." Tony said flying away blasting a helicopter out of the sky.

"Well then." Hermione cleared her throat.

"We got some stuff to talk about," Steve said returning his shield to his arm.

"Yes we do," Hermione replied. "Us and how I got back on top of the building?"

"Oh yeah, but first we have a job to finish."


End file.
